you, me, that closet, in five minutes
by evilpeacemaker
Summary: We finally get another girl besides Misa and shes a freak" Light grumbled "Light must you be so sour?" L asked "well its early morning and theres a girl dressed like an acid trip from hell" Light was getting dirty looks from people
1. meeting Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote or any of the people in it

I do own my own character

L was walking across a plaza with his tan folder of information and papers suddenly spilled out onto the smooth cement. L let out a short sigh and started collecting his papers and a young lady started helping him.

"There is an order to these papers…"

"I know… I'm putting them in order for you" he stared at her confused

"How could you possibly?"

"My fiancé was a victim in these linked cases of heart attacks" she didn't look up from sorting the paperwork back into order

"So would you call yourself… knowledgeable on the subject?"

"You'd think I was crazy with my theory" she glanced up then looked back down because he was staring and it made her uncomfortable.

"Nothing is crazy when it comes to this case" She looked up at him

"What are you getting at?" she raised an eyebrow looking at him

"Well I was wondering if you would like to join me and my task squad in this case."

"Oh uh… well sure" she took the stack of papers L had and started sorting them "My name is Sam by the way"

"I am Detective L" she handed him the stack of papers and he put them back in the tan folder L stood up and held out his hand to help her up she took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet and she dusted off her skirt that was made of different colored cloth and just the bottom of her green pajama pants, she wore a rainbow t-shirt a thin black tie one black and green sleeve and a pink and white striped sleeve on the other, her hair was black and asymmetrical short and spikey on her left long and straight on the right, her eyes were dark blue with bits of brown she wore orange eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow. "What do you do?"

"I do a lot of things I'm sort of a free spirit, I wash dogs, take pictures, plant trees, write, and study to be an architect… I do a lot" L nodded smiling slightly for a second

"So your schedule has flexibility, good" she nodded "Will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"To the office."

"Alright" she followed him putting on her green tinted glasses, when they got there she almost gasped at the clutter and disorganization. "Detective, you work in this mess?"

"Oh… yes…"

"Could I go through this? And make it less of a mess?"

"Oh of course" Sam started with a scattered pile of papers organizing and stacking… within a few hours she had organized everything and scanned all of the detective's papers into his computer.

"All done" she smiled proudly at her work

"Wow… your house must be super organized"

"No" she laughed "My house is like your desk was" he chuckled as a red haired guy in goggles and a blond haired guy came in and sat down the red haired guy was smoking and playing a DS so sam nosily looked over the top to see he was playing Pokémon, her hair flipped in his line of view and he looked into her eyes as smoke curled around their faces Sam blushed at how cute he was and stared at him for e few seconds before stealing L's chair.

"Well Sam you have met Matt, over here is Mello they are part of the task squad" Mello just rolled his eyes and kept eating his chocolate "Her fiancé was killed by we believe the same person as the others in the case" Sam pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as a guy with perfect brown hair walked in with coffee

"Well isn't that great, we finally got another girl besides Misa and she's a freak" Light grumbled sipping his coffee from his kitten mug. Sam made a face and Matt sort of glared at Light.

"Oh Light must you be so sour?" L said

"Eh well… its morning and there is some chick dressed like an acid trip from hell."

"Humph at least I don't look like a cross dresser" Sam said glaring at him. He turned around and stared at her then went tending to his work.

"Who the hell cleaned this desk?" Light said looking at the neat stacks of paper.

"I did it" Sam said proudly.

"hum"

"Hum!? That's all I get!? Cleaning that mess!" she yelled and they glared at each other. Mello stepped in front of light and L rolled Sam in the chair out of the room.

"Who is she?" Misa stared at L who was holding onto his chair with Sam sitting in it Near pulled at Misa's sleeve and they went inside Sam sat on the floor and lit a cigarette and L took his chair inside. Matt came out and plunked next to her and turned off his DS.

"Hello… I like your glasses… and" Matt looked her up and down focusing at her DS on her belt "Your everything" he half smiled

"heheh well… you aren't too bad yourself" she said running her finger on his fluffy vest. He chuckled and nudged her then got close to her ear"

"You, Me, the closet down the hall, in five minutes" he whispered

"Got it" she whispered back and licked his ear then he got up and walked down the hall. A few minutes passed and she finished her cigarette and casually walked down the hallway to the closet


	2. in the closet

AN: Haha! Now is my bitch time I so am not doing the obvious! And you can't stop me! Huahaha!

Sam slowly turned the cool doorknob and slipped into the closet pulling the light string so she could see. Matt was sitting on the fluffy carpeted floor playing his blue DS. Sam sat down and waited for him to be all ready to do this with her. Sam turned on her green DS and messed around a bit before looking at Matt who was staring at her almost awestruck at her playing videogames.

"What?" Sam said worriedly as the pale light illuminated her pale face.

Matt shook his head and smiled slightly. "We are playing for clothes"

Sam nodded as she switched to Pokémon and Matt got his link cable and they both went into the poke center. The two selected their best Pokémon and entered the battle arena and battled. Sam won the first two battles, Matt won the third, Sam won the fifth, and Matt won the sixth. The two were in mismatched clothing and looked like goofs, Matt in Sam's bra and skirt, Sam with Matt's vest and sweater and also his pants. Two dorks playing strip Pokémon in a closet like creepers, imagine the sight of that. After awhile Sam had Matt's goggles, and matt had her Sandals and his pants back under the skirt he still had, they eventually got bored and walked out of the closet dressed as they were inside the closet. Sam pants less, shoeless, braless, with three shirts, a pair of goggles, and her glasses. Matt in a skirt, with two pairs of shoes, he was shirtless but wearing a bra. Sam stretched Matt's sweater to cover her lacy black panties with white polka dots as they went to the hallway outside the office and sat on the floor where they were before.

"You have really big boobs…" Matt said looking at how big the bra was on him

"You look super sexy in that" Sam teased about the bra and skirt with a chuckle

"Nice ass, I think you should dress like that more often, you sport three shirts better than I sport two" he said looking over her whole body

"Well I hope we can get in the closet together again" at that second Light was coming out of the office

"…… I really want to pretend I didn't hear that… or see you two freaks sitting half assed dressed out here… but I doubt I can forget this moment"

"Don't call her a freak!" Matt said and stood up glaring at Light.

"Put a shirt on Ginger, you can't talk tough when you are in that brassiere" Light said staring at him. Matt took off the bra and handed it to Sam and she gave him his vest in return somewhat awestruck that he would stand up for her honor.

"Fuck you Yagami! Call me whatever you want but leave my girl out of this!" Matt held up his fist and Sam just observed slightly blushing.

"Please, you have known her half a day and you were already in the closet with her, I think she is just a whore, it won't last."

"It wasn't like that!" Matt shouted in his face

"What was it like? I'm so dying to know how sex with that freak was!" Matt then punched Light in the jaw knocking him off his feet.

"We did not do anything like that. She is not that way, never call my girl a freak, or a whore, ever!" Matt was lightly panting with his hand still balled up in a fist. Light was sitting on his knees using one hand to hold himself up the other holding his cheek, he spit out a tooth onto the floor. Mat turned around and took Sam by her waist and started walking to the exit door and leaving. "I'm sorry you had to see that…" Matt said as they stood just outside the door.

"No Matt, its alright you fought for my honor… it was sweet" She smiled as he looked down into her eyes and she stared back he kissed her and they both closed their eyes and he put his hands on her waist.


	3. once a week

Look you are experiencing a time skip! Just because I'm lazy with the in betweens of these stories.

Sam came out of the shower and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her then using one hand to brush her hair. She brushed her teeth then went to her pile of folded clothes, she put her panties and her jeans on and could not find her bra. She stuck her head out the bathroom door.

"Matt! Where is my bra!" she yelled through the apartment

"Uh… don't you have it?" Matt asked

"Take it off and bring it here now!" she said and Matt came to the bathroom and handed her the bra. She smiled sweetly at him "Thank you honey!" she chirped sweetly. Matt nodded and went back to his playstation 2. Sam and Matt had been staying together for a few months now, Matt helped her with odd jobs and Sam helped him practice for game challenges against other gamers.

Sam put on her bra on then pulled her rainbow sweater over her head, she threw an orange t-shirt over it and wore a green and black skirt over her jeans, with a studded belt tilted to complete her unique look. She came up behind Matt and kissed his cheek and he smiled before pausing his mortal combat game and turning to kiss her, they both smiled then Sam got an orange from the kitchen.

"We have dogs today… a couple more minutes then we have to go…" Sam said grabbing two random socks from the big plastic bin.

"How many today?" Matt asked as he fought Scorpious.

"Six for you seven for me." She said throwing a pair of socks at him.

"Sounds like fun." Matt turned off the game and put on his socks. Sam walked to the door and pulled on her Converse. Matt came over to her and slid into his Vans and they both grabbed their jackets that had the leashes clipped onto them. Sam grabbed her keys shoving them in her pocket and walking with Matt out the door. They picked up all of the dogs and walked with them on the beach, it was a chilly day but they always took the dogs to the beach then the park then home. For some of the dogs they got to be out longer and Sam and Matt brought them back to the park for games of Frisbee and ball until about noon. After all the dogs were dropped off at home Sam and Matt went to the coffee shop to get hot coffee to warm up.

"We'll have the usual" Sam said and they were brought their black coffee with sugar. "It was fun today."

"Yeah, I like that boxer I get all the time… he is fun to play ball with." They both smiled and drank coffee. They soon went to the office to see if anything more was found out about the chain of heart attacks.

"Hello Detective" Sam greeted L, he nodded as they walked in. "Light have the day off today"

"Yes, everyone has the day off." He looked up from his files and sugar cubes "You don't have to be here."

"We always come though, its like a habit." Matt said

"Well we have not gotten really anywhere… there has been a few more victims but no sign of a killer." Sam nodded

"There are a bunch of people who have Deathnotes though. It could be all of them just randomly killing people off" Sam suggested.

"That's an idea. But it won't help us much now, you two go home, get some rest tomorrow. I don't want to see you here" his mouth almost resembled a smile at this point but it went away. The two left and Sam helped Matt train on Mortal Combat for an upcoming competition then they ordered Chinese and cuddled up on the couch for a movie.

Shut up. I know its retarded, so go lick a rock.


End file.
